It's a Simple Interaction
by The National Insecurity
Summary: The border between the Land of Ooo and the Land of Aaa are far from being atrociously guarded. All sorts of folks and creatures are left to mingle. Now our humble Adventurer must deal with an unexpected fellow from across the way. For better or for worse.
1. The Mission

**This is going to be a series of one shots centering about the pairing of Marshall Lee the Vampire King and Finn the Adventurer. The content of these shots are up to the reviewer though. The way this works is that each shot will be inspired by one word or phrase left by a reviewer. It can be anything from a type of candy to an event to a certain character. Masquerade, Popsicle, Pear, Sugar Bat, you name it. The options are limitless. I will then create a story inspired by one of the supplied words. This process will continue so long as I have a computer to type at and you to aid me. Shall we begin?**


	2. Strawberry vs Cherry

**This first one was suggested by Anonymous. Hopefully I'll be able to church up another tonight. It was a good exercise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure time or the characters mentioned throughout this story.**

Admittedly it was a bit odd having a lookalike wandering about just one realm over. Anyone from either the Land of Ooo or the Land of Aaa could vouch for that. The similarities between certain identities were uncanny and a bit eerie at times. But all of the resemblance made the disparities all the more prominent to the careful observer. Or in this case, the slightly oblivious Finn the Adventurer. So maybe it didn't take much skill to pick up these basics. It hadn't taken long for Finn to find some differences between his best friends from good ol' mathematical Ooo and the opposite gender versions from algebraical Aaa.

One thing the vampire royalty shared was an ability to get emotional fast. They were impulsive and quick to anger. They could really sound like an old married couple at times. Just do not let them hear you say that. A very sleep deprived Finn had learned that the hard way. Don't get him wrong, they could get along just swell when harmonizing, dropping a sick beat, or annoying the slaps off of Peppermint Butler. Usually the last include sucking the red out of one of his stripes. Finn got a kick out of it personally, but PB seemed less amused. Much to her and the Peppermint Butler's delight, the vampire duo had not been raking havoc at the palace tonight. Instead they had been putting on a bit of a 'concert' in Finn and Jake's living room that evening. Things had taken a bit of a tumble when the topic of dinner arose though.

A stack of comic books in hand, the blonde froze in his tracks as yelling reached his ears. Even with his hat muffling the sound that did actually reach his ears, the tone and frequency of the voices seemed remarkably clear. Clear and angry as LSP whenever she was left out of a major event. Not good. Abort, abort! The teenager dropped the books to the floor before darting to the nearest ladder that led downstairs. The yelling was becoming even more audible. Well, not that Marshall Lee's voice hadn't carried in the first place.

Scenarios were running through his head rather quickly. Oh glob! Jake would kill him if Marceline sliced through another of their tables. That would be just his luck!

That thought process made his gait become longer, his lean and wiry legs propelling him forward across the willow wood floorboards. The sight that greeted Finn as he descended the makeshift ladder-it consisted of spare wood precariously nailed to the wall- partially backed Jake's fear for the immortal teens. Finn had used Jake's date with Lady Rainicorn to invite them over due to his irrational fear. He could tolerate just Marceline, but two was just too much. Jake would currently be having a fit.

Marceline had her Axe-Bass drawn back over her shoulder as if to swing it at Marshall Lee who was suspended in the air with his fangs protruding more so than usual. His forked tongue flicked in the air as he hissed back at the Vampire Queen. Her eyes resembled that of her bat monster form, but the majority of her features remained the same. In between them was a long table with an axe planted nicely into the wood. Marshall must have thrown it down at some point before Finn had made it downstairs. Yep, totally algebraic. Jake would kick Finn's butt. Ugh.

Beemo, who had previously been in Marceline's possession, was now backed up against the far end of the couch, pillow in hand. It wasn't much of a shield, but he seemed to be using it like it would stand a chance against either axe or immortal.

The blonde's eyebrows arched as he dropped down, bypassing the rest of the ladder. A soft thud was heard as the adventurer's feet hit the floor. His arms were cast out at his sides to ensure his balance. If Jake were here he'd grinning tell his friend about his ninja skills.

"Psycho!"

"Strawberry!"

As growl filled the air and reverberated in Finn's ears as Marshall Lee spat back, "Not a chance!"

Completely lost, Finn scratched at his hair line which was barely poking out from under his hat as he asked, "What the hey, hey, dude? What's going on?"

Marceline's eyes returned to normal, but her stance remained on edge as she addressed him back, "Oh, if it isn't my favorite goody-two-shoes, Finn."

The blue skinned male huffed, "Don't you dare change the subject."

He was still lost, "What subject?"

Marceline floated into the air and plucked a few strings on her Axe-Bass, but her expression was still miffed, "The dolt over there," She made a gesture with her head in the direction of the other slightly older male, "is convinced cherries beat strawberries."

And?

Rolling his eyes Marshall Lee floated over to Finn. His features had relaxed by the time he turned upside down so his face was level with the other male's, "Which they are." He quirked a brow at Marceline in defiance.

"You are so emotionally exhausting."

Finn didn't have the nerve to hold back the face palm.


End file.
